I have fallen for you
by Love Hunter
Summary: Sasuke had always dreamt of being with Hinata. But his beloved is possessed by someone who doesn't really deserve her. Naruto x Hinata x Sasuke
1. The Loneliness Of Hinata

I have fallen for you

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I own this story…

_Summary:Hinata was a very intelligent girl. Everybody admires her for she was very talented. They believe that she has every single thing that to make them wish that they were in Hinata's position. But they were wrong. She was torned between two lovers. Who will she choose: Naruto or Sasuke? Let's find out. (Sasuhina)_

Chapter 1: The loneliness of Hinata

Hinata was born with a very unique bloodline; everything was really easy for her. Some people admire her and some gets jealous of her. They believe that she has it all: beauty, intelligence, voice, money and everything! But they were wrong. Loneliness overcomes her heart, sorrows make her cry often and she was not confident about herself. She has a lot of achievements, mind you, but she searches more than that. She wants the heart of Naruto but Naruto's heart belongs to Sakura. And it really hurts Hinata.

Hinata's p.o.v.

Naruto… Why don't you like me? I know that Sakura is more intelligent than I am. But I have a lot of talents and skills which she doesn't posses. What will I do to make you love me? I have my hair cause you said that you like girls with long and beautiful hair. But why? Why? Am I not that attractive for you? Was my voice not that good for you? Whenever I see Haruna-San and you together, I easily get jealous. I hate that feeling. Naruto… Naruto…

Flashback:

Our last role playing was still fresh from my memory. I cannot forget that, of course, cause that was the day which I have locked my arms around you. It felt good. But after that, I saw you with Haruno-san. The two of you were talking seriously. And I heard what you were talking about.

"Naruto-kun, how does it feel to be embraced by the most talented person in the campus?" Sakura asked with her face insulting the guy with the yellow-spiked hair.

"What are you talking about Sakura-chan? Hinata was not my type of girl!"

"Then why did you let her hug you?"

"It's in the script."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't like that part but she made the script with that terrible scene!"

"You mean…"

"Yes, she was the one wanted that!"

I do not know what to do… Would I cry? Would I shout? I really wanna scream cause they were blaming me about that scene. That wasn't my fault! It was my heart's fault! If this beating thing inside my chest won't feel for you, than my hands won't write that script!

End of flashback-

What am I thinking of? I shouldn't recall those words over and over! What essential thing I should remember was Naruto was my boyfriend! And nobody could take him away from me! Even though, I still get jealous of Sakura, I should remember that you're mine and I'm yours forever. Yes, I know, you just wanted me to be your girlfriend cause you believe that I can help you heal the wounds of your heart. Sakura… You know that she likes Sasuke and that hurt you so much! And you want me to help you get rid of your feelings for her! Sakura and Sauke, they were in a relationship right now… But Naruto… He still loves Sakura…

End of p.o.v.-

Whenever Hinata and Naruto will have their date, Naruto will always speak about the cherry blossom named girl and his experiences with her. Until one day, Hinata noticed that her boyfriend changed a lot. He doesn't spoke of Sakura. He always want to talk about his future with Hinata whom he promised to love until his dying day.

A/N: Please review this thing... And please tell me if you want me to post the continuation of this story! Thisis my 1st fic and i don't know what to do! Help! Thanx!


	2. The Love of Sasuke for Hinata

Chapter 2:The Love of Sasuke for Hinata

Sasuke's p.o.v.

Clouds

I often look at them to escape the world of Ninja fighting. And I also look at them to recall the beautiful white eyes of Hinata. Her eyes which look like the moonlight over the dark skies. I'm always looking after her… I wanna know if she's ok, if she's happy, if she smiles… But since she had her relationship with my best friend Naruto, I haven't seen her cloud-like eyes. Now, it's very difficult for me to escape this loneliness. And also, the clouds… Instead of making me feel relaxed… They fill me with sorrow, cause whenever I see them it only reminds me of my love, my life and the girl of my dreams… HINATA!

Flashback:

Our last role playing in the academy, whenever I recall it, I'm confused about what I feel… When Hinata's group was performing, there was a part there which Hinata embraced Naruto. I felt something in my heart, it hurts, and so I ran away and went on the rooftop. After a few minutes, I heard someone running towards the door beside me, so I hastily hide and prepared myself for a battle cause I thought the one running towards the door beside me was an intruder… But I was wrong… The one which I have thought as an intruder was crying and she owns a voice which is very familiar to me. I looked at the owner of the voice… It's Hyuga-san! I cried on my mind… I went beside her without noticing that I had dropped my weapon. Suddenly, I caught myself embracing her.

"Hyuga-san… What's the problem? Why are you crying?" I asked.

"Uchiha-san…"

"What?"

"Is loving someone whom doesn't love you a sin?"

I paused for a while to think of the best answer I could give her. But I think, that is also a question which I'm asking myself over and over.

"No… It's not."

The clouds darkened and it rained. Maybe, the clouds were crying with Hinata. But I didn't mind it. All I know is Hinata is in my arms and I am the one chosen to listen to her sorrows. Suddenly,

There was deep silence. She fell into a deep sleep. Maybe because she's tired. I carried her until we reach the enormous house of the Hyuga clan. I knocked on the door and Neji opened it. He was shocked to see his cousin unconscious in my arms.

"What happened to her?" He asked.

I didn't answer. I just gave him his poor cousin and ran away.

That was the first and last time which I have hold her in my arms. After we have graduated from the Academy, 1 week after incident, I went at the Sound village for some training. After 6 years, I went back to Konoha hoping that Hinata will accept me as her boyfriend, cause I have decided to confess my feelings for her. I was astonished when I saw her with a long and beautiful hair, and she's really beautiful with that hair.

"Hin--" I did not continue to shout her name when I saw Naruto holding the hands of Hinata. I felt my world had fallen apart. I went to the apartment of Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun, what brought you here?" She asked.

"Nothing…"

"…"

"I just want to ask if Hyuga-san and Naruto-kun were in a relationship right now…"

"Yes they are…"

"…"

"Sasuke, don't you like me?"

I turned my back and prepaired for my departure. But Sakura wrapped her arms on my body.

"Sasuke… Please let us see if we can make our relationship work… A more-than-friends relationship…"

"…"

"Please…"

"Okay."

I agreed, hoping that Sakura can help me get rid of my feelings for Hinata.

-End of flashback-

Now, Sakura is my girlfriend but I often want her to leave me alone. I always to see Hinata beside me, not Sakura. I'm really annoyed with her. All she does is to display me in order for the crowd to know that I'm her boyfriend and to make my fan girls envy her.


	3. Breakups

Chapter 3:Break-ups

Even if Sakura and Sasuke were in a relationship, they do not speak with each other everyday. They talk, but only once in two and a half weeks. Sakura opens a lot of topics but Sasuke doesn't want to talk to her. All he does was sit into a slouching position without minding what his girlfriend is saying to him. He doesn't even care about her and he wasn't took Sakura for a date.

Sakura's p.o.v.

Sasuke and I are in a relationship for almost a month but until now, he haven't learn to love me. Why? Why? I always stare at him but he doesn't even look at me or talk to me.

-End of p.o.v.-

One day, Sakura was surprised when she saw a note from Sasuke. It says there:

See you at 7:00 pm at the park. We need to talk about some matters.

Sasuke

"Is he asking me for a date?" Sakura asked herself.

She was very delighted so she really prepared for the event. When the clock alarmed at 6:00 she went hurriedly in their meeting place. After one and a half hour, Sasuke finally arrived.

"_You're late._ You said 7:00 but its 7:30 already." Sakura said to Sasuke.

"…"

"Is this your style of dating your girlfriend, Sasuke-kun?"

"What are you talking about?" The Uchiha replied.

"You have left a note and it states there that we are having a date tonight."

"I said we need to talk about some matters and I don't remember that I have written there that we will be having a date right now."

"What!"

"Sakura-chan…"

"…"

"_I'm going to break-up with you."_

Sakura remained silent as the Uchiha tells her the reason why he wants to have a break-up… And the reason is _"he doesn't like her"_. Sasuke departed, and Sakura, while staring at the back of Sasuke, cried. She went to the restaurant where Naruto eats his favorite _ramen_. She sat atone chair and ordered her _sake_. Whan she was drinking the liquor, she is shouting over and over.

"Sasuke! Why? I have loved you with all my heart… And yet, it's still not enough for you! I lost my best friend Ino because of you! I have chosen you instead of her but still… but still…"

She paid the one who served the _sake_ and left the restaurant.

Naruto, who was going on the restaurant, saw Sakura walking in a drunken-styled manner. She was crying while walking. And Hinata, who was about to buy noodles at the restaurant, saw Naruto. She was about to call him but she saw Sakurawalking towards Naruto so she kept quiet and watched what will happen.

"Sa… Sakura-chan, what is she doing here? Did she drunk?" Hinata asked to herself.

Sakura saw Naruto and she thought that Naruto is Sasuke because of the effect of the _sake. _She embraced Naruto while crying and said:

"**Why do you have to leave me? Don't you love me?** I love you… **Can't you feel it? Don't you feel the same way for me?** Please… Give me back the love which I have given you."

"Sa… Sakura-chan, why are you talking like that?" The blond asked.

"I love you… Please… **Say that you love me too.**"

Naruto embraced Sakura tightly and spoke:

"I love you Sakura. I really do."

Sakura kissed Naruto. And Hinata, while crying went out of the dark and spoke:

"N… Na… Naruto…"

Naruto stared at Hinata and didn't spoke of anything.

"Na… Naruto… You… You love Haruno-san? Tell me that I'm only dreaming! Please…"

"No… You're not. I need to break-up with you. I wanna end up my obligation."

The white-eyed girl turned her back and ran away. She ran as fast as she can. Suddenly, she bumped on someone.

"You…"

Hinata kept on crying and departed.

Hinata's p.o.v.

Clouds.

Now… **They have darkened in my eyes**… And the rain… It doesn't stop from falling from my dark-clouded eyes. Naruto had once said that he will love me until his dying day. And now… He said that he wanna end up his _obligation_. What obligation is he talking about? **Loving me? Is that an obligation?** **I did not asked him to love me.** I am the one who was always hurt in our relationship and then, he will tell me that loving me is an obligation for him? How dare him. The clouds… They will not return to their original color unless I'm over with my feelings for you… Naruto… And the rain will never stop… _Not until the love I feel for you will fade away_…"

-End of p.o.v.-

Sasuke's p.o.v.

Nothing really changed. It was almost the same. _She's crying…_ Always crying because of Naruto… **I had almost kissed her**… But, instead of saying "are you hurt" or "are you okay"… I said that stupid word: "you". I want to see her… Not crying, but smiling not with a fake smile but _a smile of real happiness._

-End of p.o.v.-

* * *

A/N:Hey thanks for all of those who had reviewed the first and second chapters of my fic!

**xxMizukixx – **Hey thanks for your nice review… Well, I think you're really kind not like those other writers… Hu hu hu… Coz this is my first fic and then someone had just sent me an email which really hurt me… By the way, I think we can be friends! If you want to… But I hope you want me to be your friend… )

**Lems – **Hello! Well, your review does not really look like a copy paste one… Uhmm… Do you think my fic is really that kinda fast-paced? Well, I don't know… By the way, thanks coz you are one of those readers who had motivated me to continue this fic! )

**Fractured wings 01 – **Hi! Uhmm… Actually, I don't know what to say… Thanks for your review in my fic… Well, uhmm… Oh my god! I hope this one doesn't make Sasuke or Hinata poor to look at (for you)… Har har har… )

**stopdeezboobs – **Actually, I was really hurt by your review… But actually, I didn't took it seriously! Uhmm… Maybe, in some cases your right, but this is MY FIC! And I'll write what I want… :-P

**firewindgir**l – Thank you… Well, I hope your right…

**mUcHaChAnGiStAriRaY** – thank you… I think you're also a Filipina right? Oh… I think the 2 of us can be friends… if you want to… by the way, I hope this chapter clarifies your questions…

**shikaruTo **– hey there!


	4. Hinata's First Kiss

A/N: I don't know... It's short coz i have a lot of tasks to do, espesially in shool! being a 3rd year high school is a nightmare!

Chapter 4:Hinata's first kiss

A day after the break-up of Naruto and Hinata, the poor girl still can't stop the tears falling from her eyes.

While walking, Sasuke saw Hinata on a garden of roses. He approached her and embraced the girl with a gloomy face.

"Please… Stop it…"

"What are you talking about? Why will I stop? These are tears of joy." The girl said with a smile.

"Don't smile."

"W… Why?'

"Cause it's hard."

"I… I can't understand you…"

"**Don't smile when all you wanna do is to cry."**

"…"

"…"

"Sa… Sasuke-kun…"

"Hinata-chan… Tell me what the problem is. I'm ready to listen."

"Sa… Sas…"

The white-eyed girl faded out and became unconscious of her surroundings so, the Uchiha brought her to his apartment. Sasuke knew that Hinata is sick so he took care of the very unfortunate girl.

When Hinata woke up, she saw Sasuke sleeping on the longest couch of his house's living room. Sasuke's blanket is lying on the floor so she picked it up and covered it to Sasuke. Hinata was surprised when the sleeping man took her left hand, pulled it towards him and embraced her. Their faces are just an inch apart and their bodies are really close to each other. Hinata stared at Sasuke's face and smiled.

"He's cute. His eyelashes are thick, he owns a pointed nose and super red lips." Hinata said to herself.

She smiled once again and wondered how Sasuke's lips taste. Besides, Naruto did not kissed her even though he is her former boyfriend. Finally, Sasuke opened his charcoal-black eyes and saw the snow-white eyes of the girl lying next to him.

"Hey! What are you doing here?"

"Huh?"

"_Are you going to rape me?"_

"Whaaat?"

"Hinata-chan, stay away from me!"

"You're accusing me of raping you?" What are you talking about? You pulled me towards you and now you're saying that I'm going to rape you."

"Ha ha ha… I'm just kidding."

Hinata smiled at Sasuke. And the Uchiha smiled back at her.

"At last… You smiled."

Hinata placed her hands on her lips and Sasuke removed it. _And suddenly, there was a deep silence._

"Sa… Sasuke-kun! **Sasuke-kun is kissing me!**" Hinata cried on her mind.

She tried to bore away Sasuke from her. But she can't help it. This is her first kiss. It felt much better than a hug from Naruto.

Sasuke's p.o.v.

_How I wish that I could freeze this time and space with you. I wish I could hold you tight forever._ I'm sorry… I'm sorry for not asking your permission before kissing your lips. I just can't control myself from doing this. I love you now… But I will still love you forever if you will let me. No lips can ever touch mine but you… Only you…

-End of p.o.v.-

Hinata's p.o.v.

I don't want this feeling to end. But… Why? I can't understand… Why did you kissed me? But that doesn't really matter. _All I know is that you have awakened a sleeping soul inside of me._ **Do you love me? Or am I just dreaming?** After this dream, I will wake up and I will look for you. From now on, my life will have a difference, if this is not a dream. As long as I live, I will cherish this special moment with you.

-End of p.o.v.-

* * *

A/N: Well sowee if i had made it fast but don't worry, coz i'm gonna make another fic and i'll make it slow... hey, what will happen if i will change my pen name? Will it affect my fics coz i'm planning to change it. coz when i searched for the authors whose name is xtine oh my god... i can't imagine what i had seen... there are a lot... i'm planning to make my pen name... **love hunter 02**

Thanks for the following who had reviewed:

**xxMizukixx**: Here i have updated... but it's short please bear with me... i have a lot of exams and please answer my question written on the author's note.. Thanx! Uhmm... I'm glad that i have a nwe friend here in ff!

**Ah-choo**: Oh... Sorry... But don't worry as i had said in the a/n i'm going to write another fic, but i'm gonna make it a song fic... please answer my question written on the a/n...

**Lems: Well, i'm going to read renoa's fic if i have time.. uhmm... it's ok if you're poor in english coz im also poor in that criteria... I'm a Filipino...**

**mUcHaChAnGiStAriRaY**: Thanx for your nice review... do you have an account on friendster or in yahoo mesenger? so, we can know each other better... right friend? ei, by the way watz ur cell number? (if you want me to text you)

**Fractured wings 01**: Uhmm... What's in a c2 community coz i had seen my fic in your c2... well, i'm glad about it! even though i have no idea about a c2...


	5. Cleared Everything's Revealed

**A/N:**This is not proof read so there are a lot of spelling mistakes and wrong grammar. Sorry for that. Anywayz, just continue reading – don't mind it… The words with bold letters are my fave lines in this fic. I hope you'll also like it. PLEASE REVIEW..!

Chapter 5:Cleared. Everything's revealed.

After a few minutes, someone knocked on the door of the dwelling place of Sasuke. This made the two stop what they are doing, specifically kissing each other's lips. They stared at each other's eyes, and the knock became harder than before so Sasuke stood up and yelled:

"Alright, alright! I'm coming."

He opened the door and the visitor showed him his grin smile.

"It… It… It's Naruto-kun!" Sasuke cried on his mind.

"What's the problem Sasuke-kun? Aren't you going to let me in?" Naruto replied.

"A… Ano…"

Sasuke stepped back to let his best friend Naruto enter the room. Naruto was surprised to see his ex-girl friend sitting on the couch calmly.

"What is she doing here?" The blond mumbled.

"Come in Naruto-kun." Sasuke said.

Naruto entered and Hinata lowered aher eyes as much as possible. She doesn't want to see her ex-boy friend.

"What are you doing here, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked.

"A… A… Ano…" The girl stuttered.

"She visited me. Is there any problem with that?" Sasuke replied for the girl.

"Ah… Well ano… Sasuke-kun I have just passed by to see you… Ano… I think I'm going home."

"Okay."

Naruto left the tidy apartment of Sasuke. While walking, he passed by to the bent of the road where that phenomenon happened – his break-up with Hyuga Hinata.

Naruto's p.o.v.

_Flashback:_

It was really dark that night. When I saw the drunken Sakura approaching me. She really look so beautiful with her mini skirt and long sleeved tank top. I thought she loved me… But that's only a dream. She thought I was Sasuke, so she confessed me her words of love. I'm really stupid to break-up with Hinata when I saw her coming out of the dark. **She turned her back and never came back.** I carried Sakura in my arms and brought her to my apartment. I laid her in my bed and took care of her. As I look in her body I said:

"_Damn! She's so sexy!"_

I was about to kiss her rosy pink lips but a smell of _sake_ went to my nose.

"She really drunk but I don't care."

I did not do anything bad to her coz I'm not the type of who take for granted a girl's unconsciousness. So I slept with my head lying at the edge of the bed.

Morning came and I heard Sakura's voice. She's shouting at the top of her lungs to wake me up. I opened my eyes but my sight is blurred. Suddenly, she kicked me, and that made my condition worse. After a few seconds, everything went back to normal. But Sakura was still angry so she tried to punch me.

"Ouch! What's that for Sakura-chan?" I asked the girl in front of me.

"You dumb ass! Why am I in this horrible place?" She asked angrily.

"Ano… You fainted last night so I took care of you."

She kicked me once again and uttered this words:

"Did anything happened last night?"

"No… Nothing! What are you thinking of?"

"Good."

Sakura turned her back and walked towards the door. I tried to stop her by placing my arms around her waist.

"Sakura-chan, don't you remember?"

"Remember what?"

"Last night."

"Last night?"

"Yeah."

She removed my arms and became mad.

"Now I know, you have taken advantage of my weakness last night."

"Huh?"

She punched me once again but this time I had avoided it by stopping her fist.

"You have pleaded me last night and told me that you want me back."

"Whaaat!"

She tried to recall something. After a few seconds she said in her loud clear voice:

"So you're the one whom I have told those words. Well, for your information I have only told you that coz I thought you were Sasuke-kun. Clear? Good bye.

She left me all alone. I broke down after hearing those painful words from her.

-End of Flashback-

"Sigh…"

After my day dreaming at last I finally reached the spot where my apartment is. I entered my dirty apartment and saw a picture of me and Hinata. I grabbed the portrait and wondered why was the Hyuga with Sasuke.

"Maybe at this time, Sasuke owns Hinata."

-End of p.o.v.-

**Back to Sasuke's apartment…**

Sasuke's p.o.v.

I closed the door after my best friend left. I turned my back to see Hyuga Hinata. I can tell that she's sad through her milky eyes. I prepared a meal for the two of us.

"_Cooking is really hard to do for a man."_ I mumbled.

After the meal was cooked I urged her to eat with me. After a few minutes of pleading her, she finally sat on the chair opposite to mine.

"Ano… Hinata-chan, I know this is wrong but…" I stopped.

She stared at me for a very long time and spoke:

"You're a good cook Sasuke-kun. There are only a few guys who knows how to cook delicious foods."

"Thanks." I replied.

I look at her eyes and wondered if I will say to her the words which were left unsaid for years. I breathed deeply, I felt my heart was pounding on my chest… I'm really nervous… I never felt this in my life… Only now.

"Hinata-chan…" I started.

"What?"

"Ano… I… I-I'm wondering… if… if you c-could b… be…" I stuttered.

"Huh? What? I can't understand."

"I-If… Y…You could b… be… my girl…"

She blushed and lowered her eyes as much as possible. She really look so cute when she acts like that.

"Sa… Sasuke-kun… I… I…" She stuttered.

Suddenly, I felt nervous again. I'm afraid if she will reject me.

"_I hope not"_ I said on my mind.

"We both know that me and your best friend Naruto just broke up a few days ago. It's not right if we will be having our relationship right now…" She said clearly.

Ouch! I felt my world crumbled…

"……_again."_

"But we can be friends." She said while smiling at me.

Maybe she knew about my awful reaction towards her words. **But I think being friends is better than being nothing at all.**

-End of p.o.v.-

Hinata's p.o.v.

This handsome guy asked me to be his girl. **Everything is now clear **for me… He really loved me and I'm glad about it. **Even though we felt the right love to be with each other forever… This is not the right time to have it.** But when? When will be the right time? Maybe…

"…when I know that I finally got over with my feelings for Naruto -

**when the clouds turn back to it's original color and if the rain had finally stopped.**"

-End of p.o.v.-

**A/N:**I'm not really sure if this chapter is going too fast… again. Please tell me if it is. And also, please tell me your suggestions – if you have. Uhmm… What else? Sorry if I have only updated now coz I had my quarterly exams… It's really hard… I hate school! Thankz for those persons who reviewed, I really appreciated it… Please, for those who have bad comments; tell me that in a way which I will not be offended. But don't worry I'm not mad at you and I will not tell you not to read my fan fiction… You have the freedom to read it and to give me your bad comments but please tell me your comments in a way that I will not be hurt… Ok? But still, **THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU GUYS OUT THERE!**

**Fractured Wings 01:**You know what! I really like you… You're so nice and kind; you had never sent me a review which is negative… I know that my fic is not really that nice (sowee about that). Well, thank you for your kindness, Wing-chan… I almost forgot, the pairing of my next fic… Ano… I haven't decided yet if I will make it an itachi-hinata, a naruto-hinata, or maybe a NARUTO-SASUKE! (giggles) Just kidding… Of course, I will not make Sasuke or Naruto a gay! It will probably be a Sasuke-Hinata coz I'm addict in SasuHina fics…

**mUcHaChAnGiStAriRaY**At last my exams are over… I know that we both hate exams (giggles). Oh, by the way, thanks to you… Coz if you haven't gave me an advice about the problem which I had last time, maybe it will affect my other fic (I'm still writing it) coz I'm planning to include my experience on that unfortunate day on my fic.

**mIShOE**Yah your right! Damn those bastards! I hate sakura and naruto!

**shikaruTo** (giggles) Yah… Red lips, coz I like guys with those kissable lips…

**firewindgurl** Ok… Don't worry, next time I'm going to write a nicer one (a slower one, I mean.)


End file.
